


Psycho 9

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Summary: 女装癖旻X隐性M灿 OOC 慎！
Relationships: Lee Minho/Bang Chan, 旻灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Psycho 9

方灿一边端着一碟起司蛋糕一边悄悄打量着在另一个区点单的韩知城。已经一个下午了，尽管表面上一切正常，但是实际上韩知城一句话都没和他再说过，这令方灿有些为难。他和韩知城服务的区域相互错开，他也不知道从何搭话，只能埋头干着自己的活。

“那个……”

方灿回过神来看着眼前的客人，他向她们微微一笑，“有什么需要吗？”

叫住他的女生红了脸，她举起手机：“可以和我拍一张合照吗？”

“当然。”方灿对待客人相当有服务精神，他接过女生的手机。女生的头和他贴的很近，他不动声色的同她拉开了点距离，摆出了一个标准微笑按下了快门键。拍完后他把手机还给女生，另一个女生坏笑着看着他们，方灿觉得有点不妙。

“小哥哥，我再点点东西，可以给个联系方式吗？”另外那个女生单刀直入的说道。方灿挠了挠脸，一时间他不知道该怎么体面的拒绝这个要求，毕竟他还是个服务生的身份。正当他在心里选择措辞的时候，他左肩一沉，一只手搭上了他的肩膀。

“不好意思哦，店员是非卖品。”李旻浩的眼睛笑成了两条弧线，方灿感觉到李旻浩的手在他的身后从肩头一路划到了他的腰间。他看向李旻浩的侧脸，李旻浩的眼底贴了个亮晶晶的星星贴纸，耳边别着一个发卡一样的东西，方灿向上看去顿时不可置信的瞪大了双眼，李旻浩头顶居然带了个兔子耳朵的发卡，一只折起来一只立着，看起来毛茸茸的。

那两人看到戴着兔子耳朵的李旻浩一时有些失语。李旻浩趁着她们愣住的功夫带着方灿走到了一边。方灿瞥了一眼对面，韩知城正背对着这边和客人说着话。他拉着李旻浩走到吧台后的更衣室里，把门掩上。李旻浩懒洋洋的由着他动作，被带进更衣室后他便倚在衣柜旁饶有兴味的打量着方灿的装扮。方灿本来对这一身打扮非常坦然，被李旻浩这么盯着看却觉得浑身不自在了起来。

“你这是怎么回事？”方灿指着李旻浩的头顶问道。

“这个？”李旻浩摆弄了一下他的大耳朵，“学妹给的，可爱吗？”

李旻浩本来就是兔子相，配上毛茸茸的兔耳朵显得他更像只兔子了。方灿不得不承认道：“挺适合你的。”

“可惜学妹没给我准备全套的。”李旻浩有点可惜似的说着把方灿带进怀里，双手摸上方灿的屁股和他拴在腰上的尾巴狠狠的抓了一把，“不像你，还有尾巴。”

方灿没有拒绝李旻浩的调情，他的注意力已经全线被李旻浩头上的耳朵所吸引。李旻浩注意到他的视线，他提议道：“想摸摸看吗？”

“想。”方灿不假思索的伸出了手，摸上了李旻浩的头顶。兔耳朵的质感很好手感软乎乎的，毛茸茸的东西总会给人一种治愈的感觉。李旻浩凑过来同他讨吻，方灿捏着李旻浩的耳朵眯着眼睛给他亲。李旻浩啃着他的嘴角把方灿压在更衣室的柜子上，他的喉咙深处传出一阵像呼噜又像轻笑的声音：“你好像心情很好？”

“有吗？”经李旻浩这么一提方灿这才发现自己的嘴角从刚才开始就一直向上勾着，“说起来你怎么过来了？”

李旻浩把他的衬衫从裤腰里抽了出来，带着凉意的指尖在方灿的腰窝处打着圈：“我听说A区的咖啡厅里有一只很帅的大灰狼，特别会撩妹。特地来参观一下。”

“我哪有……”方灿背靠着微凉的铁柜，面前是李旻浩身体的热气，他本能的贴向李旻浩的前胸。缠绵间李旻浩的手指搭上了他的皮带，他急忙按住李旻浩的手：“别在这做。”

“但是我硬了，怎么办？”李旻浩可怜兮兮的看着他，表情像是一只无辜的小白兔，下身却毫不客气的顶着方灿的裤裆。方灿被他顶的难受，尽管他说不能做但是他的状况也好不到哪去，欲望和理智在他的身体里艰难的做着斗争。理智告诉他现在无论是时间还是地点都不是做爱的好选择，而欲望只想让他把自己送到李旻浩这只小白兔的手上。李旻浩慢条斯理的拆着他的领结，方灿有种自己像是个包装好的礼物，被李旻浩拆着外面的蝴蝶结的错觉。

“放心，我不插进去。”李旻浩声音温柔的把他翻了过去，让他的手抵着柜子。他的手臂环过方灿精瘦的腰身，在他的身后拆着他的皮带。方灿的内裤和裤子被一同剥到了膝盖附近，方灿一个哆嗦。他听到李旻浩在他身后解开皮带的声音。

“腿夹紧。”李旻浩发热的物什顶着方灿的大腿根，方灿并拢了腿夹住李旻浩硬挺的阴茎。李旻浩的手抚慰着他的前端，掰着他丰腴的腿根整根抽出来又整根插进去，每次退出去的时候李旻浩的龟头都浅浅的擦过方灿的穴口。方灿的身体开始自动的追求更深度的快感，李旻浩拍了拍方灿雪白的臀峰：“老实点，这又不是在家里。不能做全套。”

这下子换方灿委屈了，李旻浩的阴茎在他的腿间摩擦出的热度一路蔓延，引着他的身体在烧，李旻浩故意的撞击着他敏感的会阴，手指灵活的把玩着方灿流水的阴茎，方灿觉得自己已经硬到爆炸了却迟迟射不出来，他混混沌沌的隔着衬衫抠挖着有些发痒的乳头。李旻浩弯着腰压在他的身上舔咬着着他的耳朵，一边狠狠的撞击着他紧绷着的腿间，发出啪啪的声响，就像是真的在插他一样。不大的更衣室里回荡着喘息和肉体的撞击声，方灿红着眼睛挣扎着倚着柜子站起来，转身抓住李旻浩的衣领和他撕咬般的吻着，李旻浩的手包着他的手，一同照顾着贴在一起的两根肉棒，深红色的龟头争先恐后的顶着方灿湿滑的掌心。李旻浩红色的软舌勾过方灿的上牙膛，方灿打着颤和李旻浩一同射在了他们交叠的手掌中。

两人呼吸平复后才发现彼此的造型都非常混乱。方灿的狼耳朵早就已经掉到了地上，李旻浩的兔耳朵也没好到哪去，被方灿拽的歪到了一边，凌乱的现场弥漫着性爱的气息。方灿为难的看着沾满了精液的手掌和满是前列腺液的腿间，更衣室里没有纸巾，他找不到东西来处理身上手上的东西。

“你有带纸么？”

“没有。”李旻浩像是突然想起了什么，捡起了刚刚被扔在一旁的狼尾巴。他把它伸进方灿的腿间擦拭着方灿腿间的黏液，又给方灿用这条毛绒玩具细心的擦干净了手指，乳白色的液体隐匿进了深色的绒毛中。现在这条尾巴上全都是他和李旻浩的体液，方灿脸色通红的看着它，他现在不太确定他下午是否要接着戴着它了。

“大灰狼怎么能没有尾巴呢？”李旻浩替他做了决定，将皮带环到他的腰上。虽然心里感觉有些别扭但是方灿无从反驳，他红着耳根带着李旻浩走出更衣室。出门没看到火红的身影在服务区忙碌的样子让方灿悄悄的松了口气。他把李旻浩送到门口，李旻浩走到台阶前，转过身来问他：

“还要工作？”

“嗯，还要一会。”

“哦。”李旻浩点了点头，送了他个飞吻，“工作加油哟，方主席。”

方灿哭笑不得的目送着影响他工作的最大因素脚步轻快的离开。他理了理衣领，转身进门回吧台取新的单子。刚刚不知所踪的韩知城现在人正站在吧台结账。方灿庆幸着韩知城没注意到李旻浩，一边缓慢的走了过去。韩知城听到动静看向方灿，这是从上午后他们第一次对视，方灿有些心虚的承受着韩知城探寻的目光。韩知城看着他的脖颈，在片刻的沉默后问道：

“哥，你的领结呢？”


End file.
